Non-volatile memory (NVM) is often used in various devices, such as computers. NVM is a type of memory storage that can retain data even while it is not powered on. NVM may be electrically addressed or mechanically addressed. Examples of electrically addressed NVM include flash memory, EPROMs, and EEPROMs. Functionality of NVM includes having information programmed into it, having information read from it, and/or having information erased from it. As the frequency of programming to, reading from, and erasing an element of the NVM increases, the rate of degradation of the element due to electron trapping and/or channel damage also increases.